Heart Break
by Viselle
Summary: Seperti matahari dan bulan. Kita pun tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Heart Break**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silahkan berpendapat sendiri), fic ini bisa menyebabkan baper tingkat akut.

Jika kalian memutuskan terus membaca, _please,_ jangan salahkan saya.

.*.

 _Seperti matahari dan bulan. Kita pun tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama._

.*.

Sepasang iris violet itu mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Ah, pemandangan yang sama selalu terulang. Semua orang tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Entah itu dengan _gadget-_ nya, buku, teman, kekasih, atau makanannya. Kantin kampus memang selalu dipenuhi dengan bermacam orang dengan beragam kesibukannya.

Rukia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, nasi kari di depannya baru termakan separuh, dan ia tidak berniat untuk menghabiskannya. Bukan karena makanan itu tidak enak, tetapi karena ia tak lagi berselera. Dirinya lebih tertarik berselancar di dunia maya daripada menyentuh kembali makanan yang dibelinya itu.

"Pantas saja tubuhmu kecil, makanmu selalu disisakan."

Rukia mengalihkan matanya dari layar ponsel. Melirik sekilas pemuda yang mengambil tempat di depannya. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban, lalu kembali ke layar ponselnya.

"Mengabaikanku, eh?"

"Habiskan dulu makananmu baru bicara," sahut Rukia.

"Aku juga bisa mengatakan itu padamu. Habiskan dulu makananmu baru internetan." Rukia mendelik sebal pada si pemuda, namun delikan itu sama sekali tidak memengaruhi pemilik nama Kurosaki Ichigo itu. Pemuda itu terlalu terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan tajam atau ucapan sinis darinya. "Kau tidak akan tumbuh tinggi kalau tidak makan dengan benar."

"Aku makan dengan benar," Rukia menyahut dengan keras kepala.

"Oke, tapi tidak banyak," timpal Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Rukia.

"Kalau kau sakit aku yang repot."

Decakan pelan mengiringi kejemuan Rukia. Sedikit-banyak ia bosan setiap hari mendengarkan nasihat Ichigo tentang kesehatannya. Ia memang bertubuh mungil, tetapi ia tidak lemah. Dirinya bahkan tidak akan pingsan walau tidak makan seharian.

"Siapa juga yang mau sakit," ujar Rukia.

"Kalau begitu habiskan makanmu," kata Ichigo.

"Aku kenyang, Tuan Tukang Perintah. Daripada mengurusiku, urusi saja pacarmu."

Tepat setelah Rukia mengatakan itu seorang gadis muncul dan langsung duduk di samping Ichigo. Tanpa repot-repot menyapa Rukia, gadis itu dengan paksa mengambil semua perhatian Ichigo. Mengeluhkan dosen yang memberinya banyak tugas, dan jadwal pemotretannya yang padat.

Dari sudut matanya Rukia mengamati gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasih Ichigo sejek sebulan yang lalu itu. Rambut toskanya yang panjang bergelombang tergerai indah, _dress_ berwarna _peach_ membalut tubuh semampainya nan seksi. Gadis itu adalah pujaan para pemuda di kampus ini. Setiap pemuda memimpikan untuk bergandengan tangan dengannya. Tetapi hanya Ichigo yang mendapat keberuntungan bisa memacari Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, sang ratu kampus. Keberuntungan yang menyebalkan bagi Rukia.

"Bodoh," desis Rukia.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kuchiki?" Tatapan Neliel mengarah padanya, begitupula dengan Ichigo. Pemuda itu mengernyit ke arahnya.

"Tidak," sahut Rukia cuek seraya merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku ada kelas setengah jam lagi," jawab Rukia, lalu ia berdiri dan melangkah menjauh. Sebelum pergi Rukia melihat Ichigo mengangkat tangannya seperti hendak menahannya, tetapi pada akhirnya pemuda itu tidak melakukan apa-apa karena Neliel kembali memonopolinya.

Rukia beranjak. Melangkah cepat menjauh dari mereka. Sudah tiga puluh hari berlalu, namun ia tetap saja belum terbiasa. Pemandangan itu tetap saja menyakiti matanya, dan tentu saja hatinya juga. Lukanya kembali berdenyut dengan rasa pedih yang merasuk menembus rongga dada. Rasa nyeri dan kecewa melebur menjadi satu. Ia menggigit bibir. Cairan bening mengancam keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tuhan, tak cukupkah tangisannya di hari-hari lalu? Kenapa sekarang pun ia masih ingin menangis? Dengan sebuah gerakan kasar dan cepat Rukia menghapus air matanya. Ia berlari ke taman di belakang kampus. Tanpa berpikir panjang memanjat pohon dan duduk di dahannya yang kuat. Tangis tak ditahannya lagi, dibiarkannya air mata itu jatuh dan jatuh.

Kepala Rukia menunduk. Kedua tangannya diluruskan, bertumpu di dahan pohon. Rasa sakit dan kecewa yang ia rasakan belum juga reda. Hatinya bagai teriris belati tanpa menyisakan ruang untuk melawan. Selama ini, ia kira Ichigo memiliki perasaan yang sama. Pemuda itu telah memberinya perhatian serta perasaan diistimewakan. Tak jarang Ichigo muncul di pintu apartemennya sambil membawakan makanan, atau menariknya keluar untuk berjalan tak tentu arah. Namun ternyata ia salah mengartikan semua itu. Tak ada cinta di sana. Hanya bentuk kasih sayang seorang teman. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. _More than friend, less than lover._

.*.

Setelah hari itu Rukia mulai menjalani hidupnya tanpa Ichigo. Tak dihiraukannya semua perhatian yang ditujukan pemuda itu padanya, bahkan tak jarang dibalasnya dengan kata-kata ketus dan kasar. Ia mendorong Ichigo menjauh, menendangnya keluar dari kehidupannya. Sebab Rukia ingin menghapus lukanya, mengobati pedih di hatinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sore itu Ichigo muncul di depan apartemen Rukia dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa?" Rukia balik bertanya dengan tak acuh.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa salahku padamu?"

Tidak. Ichigo tak melakukan kesalahan. Dirinyalah yang salah karena telah membiarkan perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu berkembang. Harusnya ia menahan diri agar tak jatuh hati pada Ichigo. Tak membiarkan rasanya larut dalam perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diberikan pemuda itu. Jatuh cinta adalah kebodohan. Dan Rukia telah melakukan kebodohan itu, hingga kini masih melakukannya.

"Apa salahku padamu?" Lagi Ichigo mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tidak." Hanya satu kata yang dapat Rukia berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Apa aku bukan temanmu lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Apa hanya jawaban tidak yang bisa kauberikan?"

"Tidak."

"RUKIA!" Ichigo kehilangan kesabaran.

"Untuk sementara jangan datang ke tempatku, aku tak ingin melihatmu." Rukia berbalik, menyembunyikan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa?"

Tak ada jawab yang Rukia berikan untuk pertanyaan itu. Ia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo menggedor pintu Rukia sambil meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali. Pemuda itu meminta penjelasan akan sikapnya, tetapi penjelasan apa yang bisa Rukia berikan selain mengungkap isi hatinya yang sebenarnya pada Ichigo. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah Ichigo akan meninggalkan Neliel untuknya? Atau bahkan menjauhi dirinya?

Semua terasa salah, bahkan perasaan Rukia pun kini terasa salah.

"Aku datang untuk mengembalikan bukumu." Ichigo berkata dari luar, suaranya terdengar lelah dan pasrah. "Kau akan membutuhkannya saat ujian nanti." Setelah itu tak ada kata lagi yang Rukia dengar, hanya langkah-langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh.

Hubungan itu telah rusak. Terburai dari jalinan, yang tak dapat lagi diperbaiki. Dan Rukialah yang merusaknya, menghancurkan persahabatan dengan sebuah rasa yang bernama cinta. Ironis memang, di saat pujangga mengelukan cinta yang berbunga-bunga, yang Rukia rasakan justru cinta yang menghancurkannya.

.*.

Buku bersampul cokelat itu masih teronggok di sana, di depan pintu putih yang tertutup rapat. Terlupakan, tercampakkan. Padahal ia membawa pesan yang teramat penting. Pesan yang mungkin bisa menjalin kembali hubungan yang telah rusak.

.*.

Sepasang iris violet itu kembali mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Ah, pemandangan yang sama selalu saja terulang. Semua orang tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Bosan. Itulah yang kini Rukia rasakan. Nasi kari yang terhidang di depannya belum tersentuh. Ia menunggu teguran itu, suara yang menyuruhnya untuk makan.

"Kenapa tidak makan? Apa masakannya tidak enak?"

Rukia mengangkat matanya. Senyum lebar sudah terpasang di wajahnya, namun kembali hilang saat menyadari yang datang bukanlah orang yang ia nantikan.

"Renji, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Makan, ini kan kantin. Memangnya kau, pesan makanan hanya untuk dipandangi saja," jawab pemuda berambut merah yang sudah duduk di depan Rukia. "Kalau kau tidak mau, biar untukku saja." Pemuda itu memberi isyarat pada nasi kari Rukia.

Tanpa kata Rukia mendorong nasi karinya ke tengah meja, memberikannya pada Renji.

"Lama-lama kau bisa menyusut, Rukia." Bukannya berterima kasih, Renji malah mengatainya.

Rukia memelototinya, namun Renji hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"O ya, aku menemukan benda menarik di dalam bukumu," ujar Renji sembari mengeluarkan buku bersampul cokelat yang dipinjamnya dari Rukia kemarin. "Aku penasaran, apa kau sengaja menyelipkannya di sana untukku atau kaulupa mengambilnya saat meminjamkan buku itu padaku." Rukia memandang bingung pada Renji lalu pada buku di tangan pemuda itu. "Tapi melihat isinya, kedua kemungkinan itu sama tidak mungkinnya. Pertama surat itu jelas bukan ditulis untukku, dan rasanya benda itu telalu berharga untuk dilupakan."

"Surat?" Rukia merebut buku dari tangan Renji, dan membukanya. Mencari-cari surat yang disebutkan Renji. "Tidak ada!" pekiknya.

"Di sini." Renji mengacungkan amplop berwarna ungu muda.

"Kemarikan!" Rukia melompat berdiri dan langsung merebut amplop itu dari tangan Renji.

"Jika itu sangat berharga, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik," ujar Renji sambil memulai makan. Sementara di seberangnya Rukia memandangi amplop di tangannya. Jemarinya bergetar saat ia membuka lidah amplop untuk mengeluarkan isinya.

 _Dear Rukia,_

 _Aku seperti matahari yang jatuh hati pada bulan. Aku bersedia memberinya cahayaku, agar ia dapat bersinar lebih indah dariku. Tapi bulan tak bisa kugenggam, ia muncul di saat yang berlawanan denganku. Aku sang pemilik siang, dan ia sang pemilik malam. Seberapa besar pun cinta itu, tetap saja ia tak bisa menjadi milikku._

 _Apa kau tahu siapa bulan itu? Kuharap kau bisa menduga, namun sayangnya tidak bisa. Kalau kau bisa, tentu kau tak akan dengan senang hati membiarkanku menggandeng tangan Nell, bukan? Atau mungkin kau tidak memiliki rasa yang sama._

 _Ya, Rukia. Bulan itu adalah dirimu. Pemberi cahaya di malam-malamku._

 _Kau tahu, Nell bukanlah siapa-siapaku. Ia hanya seorang teman yang bersedia membantuku mengungkap perasaanmu yang sebenarnya terhadapku. Itu sebuah perbuatan yang bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh. Karena bukannya mendapatkanmu, aku malah kehilanganmu. Dan itu adalah penyesalan terbesarku._

 _Kelak, jika kau sudah membaca surat ini dan bersedia memberiku maaf, datanglah padaku dan biarkan aku mengucapkan kata cinta padamu._

 _Kurosaki Ichigo._

Mata Rukia membasah. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap untuk mengusir air mata yang membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur. Ia berdiri dan segera berlari.

"Dia ada di halte bus."

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Renji.

"Pergilah, dan biarkan aku menghabiskan makananmu."

Tanpa menunggu lagi Rukia kembali berlari, menyusuri koridor kampus yang dipenuhi mahasiswa yang memandang bingung dirinya.

Langkah Rukia melemah. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia berusaha keras berlari sekuat tenaga mendekati halte bus yang berada tepat di depan kampusnya. Sungguh, ia ingin segera sampai. Ingin memeluk Ichigo dengan erat dan mendengar pernyataan cintanya.

"Cepat bantu dia! Dia tidak bergerak!" ujar sosok anonim dengan panik.

"Panggil ambulans!" Sosok lain ikut berseru panik.

Rukia menerobos di antara kerumunan itu, ingin mencari jalan agar segera mencapai halte. Namun gerakannya terhenti, tubuhnya terduduk lemas di depan seorang pemuda yang tergeletak. Merkuri merah membanjiri kepala sosok tersebut, bersamaan dengan aroma anyir yang menyeruak. Mata Rukia membulat begitu mengenali pemilik raga tak berdaya tersebut. Geraknya secepat kilat ketika mengangkat kepala sang pemuda dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. Dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka cardigannya, menggumpalnya dengan asal lalu menutupkannya di sumber luka sang pemuda.

"Tolong panggilkan ambulans! Cepat!" teriaknya pilu, diiringi air mata.

"Ru-ki-a ..." Ichigo mengucap namanya dengan tersendat.

"Aku di sini, kau akan baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia.

" _Ai-shi ... teru ..._ " Sebuah senyum menutup kata yang diucap dengan susah payah itu. Lalu kedua mata Ichigo terpejam, tak membuka lagi meski Rukia tak henti meneriakkan namanya.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

 _Please,_ jangan baper abis baca fanfik ini. Meskipun yang bikin udah baper duluan. Hehe ...

Makasih udah baca sampai selesai, dan maaf kalo bikin baper plus galau.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
